Fire Girl
by anonomouse3.0
Summary: 56 years after windgirl, sydney exiled herself when she ripped her life apart. Her fire power was rather potent, destroying everything. so now theres a vampire wanting answers. Follow her past to find her future. Twists along the way i'm sure. RR xx
1. Starting at the End

To those of you who have kept up with the story of Sydney, thankyou!

**Fire girl**

56 years later

I woke up by the waterfall, in the Seychelles- it had been my home for 55 years and 3 months now. I realized that I had just been dreaming about my past life, right from how I met Carlisle to how I discovered this marriage wrecking power.

After _the event_ I became heartless, and vindictive and to all intents and purposes, a siren. I went around luring men to their death, simply because I couldn't have mine. I had changed. Quite dramatically as well. I had stopped aging over 300 years ago; I just didn't know it because I frequently washed my self of my age. Turns out form the beginning it was pointless.

I looked down at my burnt, forever scarred hands; the burns running right over my body. I refused to heal myself with water, because I deserved this. This was my punishment for being who I truly was. This was my reminder of all the curse and hate I had built up and accumulated over the century. My body may have been massacred in a way, but my memories weren't. I remembered what I inflicted on others to get each burn.

I looked down into my reflection and saw the scalded, blistered skin that was my face. I knew that every burn killed like a thousand swipes of a knife and had sulfuric acid poured into the cuts. It even hurt to cry these days. My tears were pure poison and they scorched the already devastated skin. Beside, what right had I to cry? They were tears of self pity and self loathing. The real punishment was that I couldn't cry. My tear ducts had been in the fire also, so the pain I speak about was both physical and metaphorical.

I turned away from my watery mirror and the ugly beast I had embodied. I tried to go back to remembering a time when I wasn't like this, yet I couldn't. I wasn't able because every time I did all I saw was the beautiful face of my Edward. That looks of horror and fear…and hatred for me. My heart clenched like a hand breaking through my rib cage and mashing it in its fist.

I stood up and walked over to the great Masubi tree. I didn't know if that was what it was called, but it was my name for it. In the bark of the tall and ancient tree I scratched my desperate days here.

I put my nails on the bark I pushed them down to make a mark. I took the pain, because it was nothing compared to the hungers I felt here.

There were only two hungers here. Real hunger, for food, and the other hunger. This one was a lot harder to fight. It was the urge to use my powers.

I swore the day I came here I would be power celibate. By far it's the safest choice, but under no circumstances the easiest. I won't even ghost anymore.

I turned from the tree and looked around at the same enclosed jungle that I've been staring at fro half a century. I was growing tiresome of it, but I could care no less. On the ground where I slept, was a pile of charred kindling. Although I may not use my powers consciously, something told me that when I relive my memories, the use of them just…slips out.

I sat down in that very spot and looked to the waterfall, so mighty and powerful. It brought calm and a sense of lethargy. How quick the lake did that always reminded me of Jasper. The pain I caused him and Alice. If I had any regrets about any of the destruction I had caused, it was them. Alice had no chance to find out-until it was too late. Jasper was ashamed of himself. He tried coming after me once and killing me for what I had done, but I simply smiled and walked off into the sunset. Alice never came, nor did anyone else. No one ever saw the after math of my revenge. I doubt Alice ever looked, but I could only take comfort in the hope that she and Jasper worked things out. And Rosalie.

My best friend Rosalie. I had care left enough for her that Emmett and she never tasted my vengeance. I think that she was secretly thankful of my little compassion. Esme and Carlisle saw what was coming for them and ran before I managed to intoxicate them.

Carmen and Elizar weren't fortunate though. Neither were the human couples.

I cast myself away to here when my conscience caught up with me. My shame and regret and guilt overwhelmed me, letting one get away. The ultimate crime I committed though was that I went back in time and saved the Volturi. I collected their ashes and mixed them with venom, effectively bringing them back. The Cullens have never been safe since. I wouldn't be able to change that now. Not unless I went nuclear.

It was discovered years ago, by a human who found some hungry vampires that nuclear radiation makes the venom mutate and reverse itself. Yes they become humans once more. Apart from, when they did, they instantly died. The human body can't handle the change to a vampire, let alone going through that pain twice. I forgot to mention that changing back to a human was _more_ painful than being changed in the first place.

I shut my eyes and fought through the images of ache and loss. There was a huge noise of snapping behind me and I turned to see the great Masubi tree falling towards me. About time.

I knew there was a vampire behind it, but I only had partial sight these days. I could see, but only outlines, not colours. I didn't flinch as it fell towards me. God had finally been merciful and was letting me out of purgatory. The tree came within millimeters of my face before it was hit back. I opened my eyes to see more trees falling, as though they had all been hit by one angry vampire. Vampire. That made me scared. For once in years I was scared. I had tried to stay hidden, and here one was, finding me. I was probably Jasper. He had sworn death on me if he and Alice weren't fixed.

I was yanked up, quicker than I care for and had a tree hurled at me, sending me back into a rock. It hurt, but no sound left my lips. I was thrown across the clearing into a tree and fell to the floor. The cloak I had been wearing to hide from the world in my dark days slipped off and there was an audible gasp from my attacker.

They pulled me up and I saw their face close to mine, looking intently at what they uncovered.

"I wanted to punish you, I need to punish you" the voice was wavering, unsure, yet trying to find a determination.

"The loathing you feel can't be worse than what I feel for myself" my voice was hoarse and crackly. I hadn't spoken in 55 years.

"Really?" the voice unbelieving.

"I have been here for 55 years; these burns are 55 years old; I can't see well, I don't eat, I don't use these evil abilities. I haven't bathed in 55 years. Tell me you could do worse." I replied lifelessly.

"No, no, NO!" the voice cried. "You fight me! You use your powers, I want to fight!" it raged.

"I don't care" I whispered. "Do to me what you must, but expect no response" I closed my eyes where I was, praying that the thing in front of me had compassion enough to kill me at the end.

"Do you know who I am?" the voice inquired. I shook my head.

"But I'm guessing your not Jesus" I joked. That was the first joke I had made in almost 70 years.

The voice chuckled in spite of itself and started pacing.

"no, You ruined my life" it started to work up its anger now "Destroyed my family, hurt innocent people. Then just ran off."

There was nothing I could say or deny. It was all true. "I'm sorry" I spoke.

"Sorry?" it laughed. "Sorry! Sorry doesn't bring back what was lost, what can't be fixed. Sorry doesn't make things ok!"

"No. it doesn't. So take your revenge and leave me in my hell."

"That would be the kind thing to do, I suppose?" a merciless laugh was ringing through the trees.

"No" I corrected "the kind thing would be to kill me and beat my lifeless body into ant mush."

"So you'd prefer it if I did that?" it sneered.

"No. you can't repent when you're dead. At least while I', alive I can feel the pain I caused."

The voice had no answer for this.

"You really don't know who I am?" it was soft and strangely defeated.

"No"

It sighed. "Well after you left, you'd think you'd have taken your poison with you, but you didn't. There was still one. They still…We tried to stop…They never would listen, always trying to find…Why?"

"I have no answer" I said. The voice didn't make sense, but it deserved what little understanding I could give it.

"Liar, there must be some reason." It yelled.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"Especially a super woman ay?"

I nodded. "Did you know me?" I asked. It's all very well them, well him from the voice, attacking me, but was there any cause.

"Yes"

"How well?"

"Very"

"Then you'll have known only my rage" My eyes felt like they were on fire. The ducts were trying to work, but nothing was happening. "But not the cause of it"

"Why?"

I shrugged "Fair to say I was always a hot head, but then the head got hotter. I was having fun with it, but I saw something I wasn't suppose to."

It was silent for a while.

"I refused to see reason or hear the explanation and I had a breakdown. Except my break down was more potent than a normal person's. I created a fire that consumed everything. A house, a street and a town."

My inside were wringing in grief and my voice becoming choked.

"He gave me that look, and I knew things were broken. He ran away and never came back. So I ran the other way. I went and I ruined things for other people because it made me feel good."

"So you went and destroyed marriages, only because little Sydney didn't get what she wanted." The angry man raged.

It all seemed so simply and petty like that.

"The men I prayed on were weak. They caved for their lust, and they paid the price for it. Only the vampire got away alive. Everyone else burned with their sins."

"Tell me what happened"

"I just told you" I insisted.

"No, all of it. From the beginning, Make me understand" he tried.

I shook my head, black tears finally rolling down my face. "I can't. It's too hard. It'll hurt too much"

"You owe me that at least" the voice begged. I finally nodded and started where my dream from earlier had left off.

Thankyou for reading! I'll try updating the others when I can!

**Gimme your thoughts!!**


	2. Back to the Beginning

I know the first chapter confused a lot of people, but things will become clear. I'm taking a Wuthering Heights tone on this story, so there will be a lots of the elements from the characters and structure of the book.

So a big, big thankyou to these people for reviewing!! :

+ 

+ Edward's new Bella 17

+Sparklespire

+

+AkariZeriChana-newAmerica-

+ Rickii101

Thankyou sooo much!!

Chapter Two – Back to the Beginning

The stranger was patient while I did my best to subdue my sobs and gain some sort of composure.

"Before we start can I ask you something?" I put to the stranger. "Well two things really?"

"Go on" it was weary, the response.

"What's your name?"

"And you really don't know?" the voice was sad. Again I shook my head.

"I don't have a photographic memory as you do" I said.

"Really?" the voice was quiet and very disbelieving. "The second?"

"Why does this mean so much to you?"

I had no response, though I felt as though I knew the answer. Because I had wrecked his family, his life and I needed to pay for that.

"Can I at least know if you are a -Cullen?" I asked. The name was almost as hard to say as to think.

The male hesitated and sighed greatly. He finally gave me an answer. "Yes, but it doesn't change anything, alright" the commanding voice was firm.

"No, it doesn't" but here was a link to my, no not mine any more, to Edward. Carlisle being compassionate and Emmett soft, and …Edward not violent it left Jasper. After all Elizar was also pacifist.

"So then that makes you Jasper" I summarized.

"What makes you say that?" the voice was emotionless.

I smiled beside my self. "You are a military man, who knows a good attack. Besides, you swore vengeance remember?" Again a silence surrounded the air, a question burning at my lips.

"Oh Jasper, tell me, is he alive, is he…happy?"

"I assume you mean Edward? But I don't really think that's any of your business anymore, now is it?"

I was shamed to say nothing. I had lost the right to care about Edward years and years ago. A whole other time, a whole other era.

"Doesn't your connection work anymore?" the voice was almost sarcastic, bitingly so.

"I…believe the connection to be an extension of his telepathy and my…_abilities._ But as I don't use them anymore, I see no reason for them to-"

"Wait, you weren't joking about not using your gifts."

I snorted "Hah! Hardly a gift. More a curse wouldn't you say" his reply was a humorless laugh of agreement.

"Jasper, you have to know that my regret for you and Ali-"

"Don't say her name, don't you dare say her name. And don't say that your sorry about what happened between" he cut off from his angry disagreement and his spitting, cutting words.

I stood up and was thrown down again.

"Where are you going?" the voice hissed.

"To the charred ground, I remember best there" I spoke calmly. I got up again; un hindered and carefully walked over there.

I lay down and closed my eyes.

"Oh how you've changed" the voice was gentle and caring, and I was clearly not meant to hear it.

"A lot changed Jasper" a lot.

"The story" the voice was back to being hard again.

"I'll start from after the Volturi downfall and you had told me I had the power of fire"

*

I couldn't believe it.

"Seriously? I have the control of fire?" I was so excited. In fact, everyone was. Edward came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Well love, how do you feel about that?" he purred. My legs went wobbly but he caught me before I fell. He turned us so I was now facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist "Fabulous"

I loved him so much, and I needed to tell him. In there, it was too close.

I got off him and slapped him

"You could've died" I kissed him "Thanks for not"

He chuckled at my being bipolar. "That's alright. As long as you promise not to put yourself in danger like that again!"

"I promise" I laughed. We began a small and tender kiss, which grew and gathered heat dramatically.

"Wow, wow, wow guys. Can it will you?" Emmett guffawed. I put Edward down and he gave me the heart melting crooked smile. I faced Emmett.

"Only for now big brother. I wanna test my new power"

"That's all very well and good, but is there any chance we could go home and do it?" Esme asked looking relieved but a little annoyed. Everyone held hands and we all floated home.

When we finally got home, I was reminded that because the bet between me and Edward got called off, we'd both have to admit defeat. That prospect was no bad thing for Edward or me. Infact, it sounded rather good.

"Sydney, any chance we can test your powers now?" Carlisle asked, his brain itching to find out what I can do. We went outside, and I assumed everyone was watching from a window because only Edward was with me. He had his arm around my waist and was whispering romantics to me. And my way of having fun was by ruining them.

"I'd go to the ends of the world, for you my love." He sang

"Yeah, but would you stay there?" I mused. He saw what I was doing and played along.

"If I saw you naked, I'd metaphorically die happy"

"If I saw you naked, I'd laugh"

"You as pretty as a piece of art"

"The barriers mean no touching"

"What's your sign, baby?"

"Do not enter"

"Shall we go to your place or mine?"

"Both, you go to yours and I go to mine"

I chanced a look round and Emmett was standing in the back door looking disgusted. "Shameful, my brother, shameful" and he walked off. I wasn't having that.

"So tell me Edward" I started loudly "How many positions have we invented so far" Emmet stopped and turned around glaring.

"Well my love, there is the one from last Thursday and including the others, that makes…261 new positions."

"Thank you for reminding me lover"

Emmett seriously hated having him libido picked on.

"Are we done?" Carlisle asked, entertained. I nodded.

"Ok, I want you to set this tree on fire, alright?" it was simple enough, except one minor detail.

"Carlisle, I've never focused strongly enough on the fire, it came when it came. What if I can't do it?"

"Well just try, please"

*****

"That was the moment, right there, where things started to go wrong. With Carlisle asking me to try, he basically put the death sentence over thousands of lives" I said to the stranger

"Don't you dare put this onto Carlisle. He's a good man. You were the force that couldn't be contained."

"Wrong. Before then I was happy living in the naivety of _the power._ Before then, I was innocent of the ferocious force. We both know that it was Carlisle love of knowledge that developed my abilities, all of them. A doctor has to help both the good patients and the evil patients. My power was a patient."

He whispered lowly "In the end, there was really no choice about what could come of the power though, was there?"

I looked down, and went on with the story

*****

That night, many trees were burnt, and put out by a blast of air. We had discovered that fire came in all colours, even invisible fire. Carlisle thinks that the invisible fire is the first one to be summoned, and that would explain why we could smell smoke but not see the fire.

_I felt like I should be on fire. I smelt the smoke, so maybe I was._

_I felt fire creep into my veins. This had happened to me before. When Edward was newly changed and it was only three of us, I had gotten angry and felt the fire then. I was positive then that if I hadn't calmed there, a fire would have been started. My hands scorched and I felt the heat from every pore in my body. My vision was slowly growing red _

I was so, so, so-so tired! I had collapsed outside, and Edward must have carried me in, because I awoke in our room. I was still tired then and nothing seemed to be helping. There was a pile of home cooked breakfast, but it all smelt so unappealing to me, even the water wasn't appetizing.

Carlisle came in looking very doctor-y. He was looking at a chart, and it was only now I realized that I was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV.

"Carlisle?" my voice sounded strained and broke.

He shushed me and ran straight over to me, to take my temperature and scribble more things down on his chart.

"Hush, Sydney. You've been waking and sleeping for a while now. It's nothing to worry about." He smiled tightly. I nodded, to tired to try and disagree in anyway shape or form. I looked around the room, and it wasn't as I had originally thought. I was actually in the garage. Everything had been put in as a replica to my bedroom. I still couldn't understand what was going on, and worse, I couldn't understand why everything was charred.

My breathing started to going into hyperventilation, and I saw the metal surrounding my now hospital bed starting to waver and bubble, like it was getting all hot.

"Carlisle?" Panic reached a breaking point in my voice, and I started gurgling.

"Sydney" Carlisle looked fearful, but threw a mask of calm on his face so I wouldn't know any different. "Sydney, listen to me. I need you to calm down, alright."

"Carlisle, what's going on?" My adrenaline was pulsing at one thousand miles per hour and I closed my eyes. When I opened them, Carlisle wasn't in the room and everything was on fire. This made me even more scared and I saw a ripple of heat leave me and create another wave of pyre.

I guess this what Carlisle meant about me staying calm. And I tried, I really did, but my body just felt so heavy and…energy-less…and …and…

I woke up again but there was darkness pouring through the windows. There was a smell of a distant fire being put out, but that was just the room. I looked around and everything was unseeable. It disturbed me that this was the result of an uncontrollable power and that I had meant I was isolated, and I started to cry. Tears fell down my cheeks and I had no will to stop it. I wailed for hours and hours but no one ever came to me. No one ever let me know that they were there. I was completely alone, which was probably the whole point of the exercise.

*

"It was just so hard for me to believe that I was that dangerous. It was a whole new thing for me. I'd always been in control, but now I was alone. Completely alone."

My chest felt closed and constricted just reliving these moments.

"You weren't alone, you were never alone" The stranger comforted me. "We just weren't allowed to see you. Carlisle thought that you could kill one of us. Edward was the worse" things fell silent.

"He tried to sneak in to you every day, but Alice always caught him out first. You weren't safe. Many arguments went on between Carlisle and Edward. They fought so much."

Silence lapsed again.

"Could you tell me what happened after the burning of trees, I don't really remember much." I really wanted to know, so that some blanks could be filled up.

"Well the strain on you was visible, yet Carlisle just kept pushing" the man was angry. "We all thought that you should stop, but he always wanted to see if you would d just one more thing, and you did. You ended up collapsing. We dipped you, but nothing. Carlisle rigged you up to his machines. That was in your room. But suddenly the heart monitor picked up and you started to burn up. Literally. Carlisle had seconds to get out the room before you basically burnt up the room."

"What then?"

"No, no, you continue now"

He was firm in his resolved so I continued.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it!**


	3. Start of the End

I had lost my place in the story, as I was mulling over what the man had told me. Perhaps we could make a bargain out of this. I tell him my story in return for him divulging little bits of the devastation from his point of view.

Night had fallen now, I was sure. The birds had stopped tweeting, and the insects scurrying. I knew that he was still with me, even though he was harder to make out in the darkness. Night time was my bliss, my chance to escape from the wilderness and to be locked in fiery dreams that never let up. It stopped the intense feelings I had, even if only for a while. Instead it brought new horrors of painful and warped memories I was never likely to forget.

My stomach was rumbling and I heard the stranger move with deliberate noise so as not to scare me.

"Won't you eat?" he asked- pain and concerned layered effortlessly together.

I closed my eyes and willed sleep to come quicker. I never really wanted the release- it felt tainted and self satisfying, but I was human and needed sleep.

"Answer me" he commanded minutes later.

"No" I answered his first question.

"But you'll starve without." Anger joined his commanding mix

"Yes. I have been for 5 decades. There is no need" that remark silenced him, presently. Not for long though. I could practically hear his brain mechanically tick, tick, ticking away.

"How, have you survived" his tone indicated great sadness.

"New trick, didn't you hear. I don't _need_ food or water or bathing or anything. I can't die." Doesn't mean that it doesn't bloody hurt because of it though.

"I thought you didn't use your powers" his humour was not long lasted.

"I don't. This one I can't control. Whether I like it...or not"

I was cast into hush and stillness, the air filled with a sense of continuing. But I had no more of the story to tell tonight, and the stranger was oddly ok with this.

"You should sleep. We won't go on until I know all the facts were given in the peak of energy" the hard voice stated. I didn't complain and soon was in a deep slumber, awaiting the horrors to begin.

As predicted, the night terrors filled my subconscious with fire and brimstone. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't pleasant, and it wasn't peaceful. Then again, when did I ever get the mercy of an easy night? I couldn't remember exactly what had occurred, but it was roughly along the same lines as the day I...

I woke up sweating and screaming and gasping for much needed breath. The man came over but I could sense the hesitance as he didn't try to help, aimlessly just looking, no doubt scared to touch the burning lady. Or it was out of spite that he watch me burn in my past memories?

"Can I help you at all?" he yelled, panicked and fraught. My answer was a scream, but at last I managed to settle again. I heard him breathing as though trying to slow his heart rate, though that was quite impossible.

The fear slowly subdued, as the guilt and shame crept back, taking its place.

"Dreams are not nice places to be" I summed up, grimacing at my constant predicament.

"You get that...every night?" he was disgusted.

"Yes. Sleep doesn't give me peace that" I cut myself of. I was in danger of wanting for something, and I consider that itself a crime.

"That you want, right?" he continued. I said nothing, and I thought I heard him say 'I thought so'. Regardless, I didn't deserve an easy life.

I got up and stretched, moving over to the bushes. I felt a little embarrassed now.

"You should go and hunt" I was lifeless, my voice was lifeless and my body was lifeless.

"No, I don't think so" he was irritated and had a sharp three year old sulk tone to his voice.

"Well then close your ears." I said before doing what I had to do.

Later on he finished pestering me to eat _something_. If this was how Jasper killed the new bourns, then boy were they pampered- almost?

"Now, on with the story"

The what?

"The story?" he pried. Right, of course! Needed to tell that. I thought back to how far I got.

"You got up to the being alone" he said tightly. Oh yes. That made me curl into a ball, loosely.

"I was determined to see my Edward again, even if it was the last thing I would do. And it was"

*

I was in the bed for days, trying to stop the waves of emotion that came crashing down, and so preventing more damage.

After the third day, I had a loose control, which warranted a visit from Carlisle, but no one else.

"Carlisle, I'm sor-"

"Sydney, its fine. At least you've gained some composure now, and control. It makes my job a lot easier." He joked. I could only muster a pathetic smile.

My desire for Edward started to grow. Desperately.

"Carlisle, I need to see Edward." I was begging, and tears were forming when I saw his expression. I knew the answer before it came. There was a crash outside the garage door, and it sounded like two boulders crashing into each other, and that meant only one thing. My lover wanted to see me as much as I needed to see him. He was fighting his brothers, and possibly sisters to get to me.

I leapt up from the bed and jumped for the door, one hand outstretched. Two incredible strong hands gripped me around my waist and a pick was felt in my neck. My body went limp as a cold substance entered my veins, making me drowsy and heavy. The bangs on the door went louder, and my bed soon comforted me as the bangs were very faint. I was lulling on the edge of consciousness and in my head I heard a roaring growl.

_Sydney, Sydney baby. Sydney, I will _always_ love you no matter what! Stay with my love, we will see each other again._

"Edward" and that was the last thing I said before allowing the sedative to pull me under.

*

"I didn't know it then, but it was the last time I ever really registered the connection between us. Looking back over the time now it seems bitingly obvious why it was going"

I thought it was obvious to the man too, but apparently not.

"Why?" the tone told me the stranger was completely engrossed in the story.

"Because it was that point most, that I had changed, and even then I was very, very weak"

"Why didn't you realise? Edward did" the voice was angry again.

"Because the power was taking over in its own way, leaving me and my other powers strangely out of use. Haven't you noticed that I only seem to be using the fire power?"

Nothing was given as a response, so he obviously hadn't.

"I thought not" I said and carried on. "That sleep, as I was saying was the first time that fire had infiltrated my dreams, and it's done that ever since."

*

That sleep brought me a dream that was covered in bright specks of amber and gold. They dominated every dark part of my head, in a weird way, comforting me. I knew it was a dream though, because the specks all gathered together to form a pair of lips that spoke to me. It told me that the Cullens were creating a way to kill me when I explode with too much heat. It told me that we needed to kill them first, but I spoke back, telling them that my Cullen's weren't like that. I said that they'd never hurt me, just help.

Then why was I in the garage? It responded, and I replied with to make sure the others were safe. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them.

I woke up after that and the pull to Edward was the biggest I'd ever felt it. It was pulling so hard it hurt, I needed to see him. I planned on ghosting when I got to the door, but as soon as I was there Carlisle came at me grabbing and securing me. I felt the same prick of a needle as before, and I fought it. I couldn't sleep again, I NEEDED EDWARD!

I felt something very hot and thick fall onto my neck. I wiped it straight off, and it was an ever hardening blob of silver. It took a brief second to realise I must have melted the needle. I saw it as my chance to make a break for it so I leapt for the door. Cold hands grabbed my wrist and tried to throw me back. Carlisle looked pained and self loathing, but I stood firm, and all his actions caused was a little tug. I didn't know how I was doing it, but I stayed fixed in the place. I didn't want to hurt my father like I would, but there was no gentle way around it.

Now I aimed to throw a gust of wind at him, and send him into the wall – it wouldn't hurt but what he got was a ball of flying fire in the guts, throwing him into the forest!

I couldn't waste another second, so I bolted out the door and into the lounge. Every other vampire was on top of me before I could even see a flash of bronze hair. Two of the vampires eased up – Jasper and Emmett- to hold Edward back.

"Sydney!" he yelled.

"Edward!" I called back. I don't know how I did it, but all of the vampires were suddenly suspended in mid air. I didn't think I could be causing it, because I wasn't aware that I was doing it, yet I was thankful that somehow they were. Edward was suddenly holding me and kissing me and telling me he loved me. I did the same.

I understood now what my dream was on about. It did seem like they were keeping me prisoner, unable to see my Edward.

Needless to say I was angry, but there would be time for that later. Taking this opportune moment I grabbed Edward and proceeded to run out of the house. Edward pulled me back though, kissing me full on, and I melted at him. I lost all coherent thoughts and just took the moment.

As soon as my thoughts left me, I was yanked off Edward and pinning into a glass container. Everyone was grounded and Carlisle was back. The glass was three feet thick and no doubt fire proof.

I let my thoughts get the better of me and lost all rational thinking.

"You're going to kill me?" I whispered before yelling and banging on the glass "You're going to kill me! Let me out, let me out now!! EDWARD, EDWARD!" I could see that jasper was trying to stay calm, and Carlisle was trying to explain, but I was in no state for it. Tears were pouring down my face and I was scared as shit.

I couldn't believe my own family was doing this. Edward hadn't succeeded in his prison break for me, because our family was planning on murdering me!

I saw him and saw nothing but a look of horror, hate, disgusted and loss. That look hurt more that the feeling of intense heat on my flesh. My eyes connected with his for one last time, and then they were gone as I looked away.

I felt the air get stuffy and thin and knew that I was about to pass out, but I didn't. Hand moulds were melted into the glass and my skin was glowing bright red. I felt every pore alight with the blaze and I knew that if they didn't kill me, then I'd kill me. This was a new meaning of the word helpless. I tried to tell them to run, but they never did. Not until it was too late.

The air was reaching scorching and my body was shaking with a raw energy never explored before. It lapped over me in waves and each one got stronger and stronger. My body was lurching out and finally it came.

The deafening wave.

The raging inferno. Worse than at the Volturi castle.

Worse than a supernova.

It was like the sun being forced into the world through my body.

I felt myself burning, melting, screaming with agony.

I saw only flames crawling up my eyes.

I heard only the firestorm exploding out of me and leaving nothing but cinders in its wake.

I smelt nothing but burning flesh and wood.

I tasted nothing but death.

My last thought was for my Edward and how I hoped I hadn't killed him, that I wasn't the thing that meant it was his last moments.

That thought was pushed aside as I knew…no, no _felt _the whole of Forks go up in smoke.

I could feel no life under the ash and with that I dropped to the floor of my busted glass coffin and left to singe along with the remnants of the place that was once my house, my home.


	4. Forks is Burning: Sweet release for now

**Sorry it took so long to do!! Here's the full version of the chapter!! Enjoy.**

**Music: Said it all, take that. the end will be more potent, if you play the song.**

I had to pull out of the memory to throw up. I churned out my entire empty stomach, but some blood came out as well. Fortunately, it was old and dead blood, so that meant that he wouldn't attack me.

I fell down onto my knees and grabbed my stomach. I'd never, EVER relived that memory. I had tried to think of other things at the time.

He knelt next to me and was about to support me, but thought better of it and retracted a safe distance away.

My eyes watered and poured over my face for hours and hours. Nothing was what the stranger did, and I was glad. I needed to grieve and get this out of my body.

When I finally calmed down I went into the forest- not very far, and accompanied the whole time- to find my little tripod of branches. When I came here I decided to make it a memorial to _them_, so I'd always know, and it had a secondary purpose. The day it burned to the ground, there was a small seed under where the remains would fall. It would grow as soon as the pot ash touched it, and it would symbolize forgiveness, when the Cullen's forgave me, and when I forgave myself.

The twigs would only burn when a white fire hit it, and of course that could only come from me. It was a two fold construction. Because I knew the day I could use my powers again, I'd be free of the pain, the shame and this life.

I collapsed in front of it and clawed at the ground surrounding it, needing to feel this earth, of where my peace lies. The Cullen had no idea, but respected my weakness for it any way.

Being here, I felt obliged to carry on with the story.

*

My breathing finally got interrupted, by my nose breathing up ash. I coughed and spluttered. There were flecks of glass and my timber in my hands, and I pulled them out, slowly. The sting stung briefly, but I knew it was vital to get the wounds clean.

A hearty breeze floated round me, causing some of the charcoaled ash to move around. My palms and fingers were covered in black soot, and my mouth tasted of it, so I went to the river by the house to clean up. I dunked in my hands and washed my face by kneeling at the side of the flow.

Only when my hands were clean did I scream in realization. The wreckage suddenly took on a whole new light. The house was burned to the ground, still smoking, and that was me.

I looked around, and noted that the forest had been obliterated, along with every car, house and person.

My body went into spasm as I took this in. The surroundings looked like they had been nuked, but that wasn't true. The wasteland left looked years old, but that wasn't true. Everything had been eradicated, nothing could have survived that blast, but that wasn't true. I had. I had survived, I had caused this, and I had brought this little unimportant town to its knees, without it even knowing.

I ran to the house and broke down into sobs, grabbed the ashes of my late lover in my hand. This was the place he was standing, before incineration. Though, he'd of seen it coming wouldn't he, he'd of ran wouldn't he. He and all of the Cullen's would have, and I hoped that they had. It was the only thing that could keep me going and give me strength. Whether it was the truth, or just a small figment of my imagination, wanting this guilt to go elsewhere.

Only one option was left to me now. I had to run.

Away from Forks, away from civilization, to get my power under control and to find the Cullen's.

I got up and ran for the river bank, about to jump in, when I thought to myself, stop. Just stop.

If they had run, then they had to come back, right? And I could be waiting, ready to apologise for destroying everything. But would they want to see me.

Edward would at least, but maybe not the rest of them. My darling ran and he'd wait for me, he'd have left a trail. I suddenly ran the other way and looked for anything that would lead me to him.

*

I finally controlled my breathing and the stranger had left me to my own devices, but just for now.

I went back to the waterfall, guessing my way around the tree's that blended into one and another.

"Hello?" I called into the night time breeze. I suddenly felt his presence next to me and I felt a sense of relief, as though I'd been holding my breath for hours on end.

"Are you ready to continue?" his tone was emotionless, different from normal. There was usually some emotion of some sort anger of hatred perhaps, but not now.

"Are you alright?" I asked, tenderly. I had a very alien feeling. It was one I thought I'd never feel again. Care, concern, it was overwhelming, and I was about to keel over with the shock of it, but something told me to stay upright. We need not cause this stranger more hurt.

"What's it to you?" He was sharp and almost sneering. That was better, more like the one I had gotten used to…and the one I had had enough of.

"Nothing" I whispered. The guilt that came with that word was nothing compared with the sense of liberation I felt, knowing that each memory caused a lifetime of hurt for another member of my ex-family, or some family out there.

"What? YOU DARE TO SAY THAT!" his temper flew to a record high and I could see him in my face. His breath washed over me, and he reminded me of Edward so much. How he'd come close, and tease me, how I'd tease him back, how we'd-

"You can't say that" he growled. "You don't get to choose anymore. You will do what I tell you to do" he tried to command me. I knew I should oblige, I should deserve this, but no. I wouldn't. Not anymore.

When he found me, I was a closed off person, but him making me relive my memories, seem to make me open up, and now, strange as it is, I don't feel so bad anymore.

"No, I won't" I replied. The next breath I took, felt so good. So good infact, that I went light headed and smiled.

Next thing I feel is a tree crashing into the side of me. But I was flung again and hit my head on a rock. It didn't bleed though. I looked down at my burns.

They didn't seem to burn so much anymore. They were stinging yes, but up until now I hadn't been conscious of them. I had just…forgotten them.

Jasper came and kicked me in the gut and I took it. But I felt that there would be a time when I would no longer take his hits, his abuse. I felt the old Sydney rising. Out of the ashes of the old one. Was this it?

Was this my freedom?

Finally, was this God giving me a peace so immense, only death could be a greater comfort?

Had I finally done my time in purgatory?

Whatever it was, it was good. I didn't feel so guilty and as my eyes drooped shut, I whispered a name, so full of love that my heart would pop if I didn't let it out. I knew he couldn't hear me, but maybe somewhere he could.

"Edward."

That name summed up all my apologies, all my love, and all my freedom from this life. I was sure that this was the end. Everything was clearing up nicely, and though I would go to hell, this stranger here made me feel more human than I had in years. It might have come with the guilt, but without him, I'd never have known how to free myself from the venom I had grown. But now I do.

Love really does conquer all. And now he knows (where ever he is) that he is still in my heart. And whatever the after life has for me, I'd be able to bear it; all because of the true love I had once received.

I forced my eyes open one last time, at the stranger.

"Finally. I have nothing to say at all" and with that I…

**So how many of you expected that? But of course, this is me we're reading about, so there will be more. But with work starting to gather, I will do my best to post when I can!**


	5. End of the End

? POV

She died, she was actually dead. Right in front of my eyes, she was dead. Her slumped body was lifeless, a ghost of a smile lingering on her face. Her last words were etched onto my brain, never for me to forget.  
"Finally I have nothing to say at all"  
what did that even mean? That her story had finally been told? That her grief was outlived and that there was no longer anything for asking forgiveness? Could it be, that her heart had finally let go of…  
That she no longer thought she could win back the love of…

She tried so hard for so long, has she finally found peace.

I cradled her in my arms, sobs breaking out. I never came here to kill her. I wanted her to feel the pain she had put me through, but I traveled around the whole world to find her, for God's sake. Doesn't she know it's...?

She needs to come back to…  
I can't let her just go. She's been in my life for decades!  
She has to come back to…  
She can't just leave…

…me. I love her too much for that.


	6. End of the End 2

**Any guesses who the last chapter belonged to?? First to review gets a mention and a character!! **

S POV

…drifted off into the most peaceful, yet agitated sleep of a long time past. This wasn't death. I had felt death, albeit a long time ago, and this most certainly wasn't it. This wasn't as comfortable, or easy as the last time. I wasn't surrounded in thousands of sparkling diamonds, posed as stars. This was like lying on a lumpy bed, squirming around trying to find a position you find comfortable.

And if that wasn't enough, my life was flashing before my eyes. Worse than that? it was only the bits I hadn't yet told Jasper. As I felt the memories were about to flood back to me, there was a strange intrusion, one of which seemed familiar, and yet so far away. It was a bit scattered, and I didn't catch all of it.

_I nev er cam e here to k ill her… I want ed- her to feel the pain she had put me through, but I tra veled around the whole world to find h er, for God's sake. esn't she k o w … it's...?_

_S he ne e ds to co me b c k to…  
I a n't let her just go . She's b e n in my life for decades!  
S he ha s t o co e back to…  
S e can't j us t l eave…_

I don't know! But the swarm of thoughts crashed on to me, and my body froze. I was aware the smile on my face was very non accurate of what I was currently feeling.

**Sorry, it's a bit short, but you got two…he…he. **

**I will update bigger soon, promise!**


	7. The Final Ever After

**People beware: lemons. Swearing. ;D**

SPOV

My smile still held through some of the worst memories I had.

_It was about 20 days after the fire, and it finally started to sink in that Edward was dead. He must have died in the fire, the fire that I had caused. I fell to me knees and wailed in the self pity I felt. The grief I felt, and the anger I felt. _

_I pulled at my hair, and it was that moment that I became the heartless harpy that so many people knew me as.  
And it was all because a young, happy in love couple walked by me, swinging their arms, laughing. The girl saw me and ran over instantly. _

"_Love, are you alright?" she asked. I shook my head, and because sobbing again. The couple had a brief discussion, resolving that she'd go and get some sort of help, while he'd stay and keep me safe. _

_He wrapped his arms around me and I saw the wedding ring on his finger. That should have brought on more tears, but it didn't. Instead it brought on a hidden anger. I felt a flame on my newly healed hand, causing part of my flesh to burn away. I blew it out and turned to the man. Funny, I never even asked his name._

_I pounced on him and gave the seductive 'thanks'. After that, he was on top of me, trying to push him in me. Of course I'd allow it, but first his wife would need to see him do it._

_I heard her approaching again, as he was kissing my neck, and bosom. _

_I wrapped my vice like legs around his waist, and he instantly stripped bare of any clothing. _

_The woman was about ten feet away in shock, and I just had to torment her more. She needed to feel, what I felt. The burning pain, that I was caused, that constantly haunted me._

"_What do you want from me?" I sweetly asked._

"_Your body"_

"_What about your wife?"_

"_Oh, I've had hers."_

"_Tell me exactly what you want to do with me"_

"_I want to thrust my throbbing hard, right into your wet welcome and just pump and pump until you write in pleasure."_

"_But…your wife is watching" I whispered. He didn't listen of course; he just did exactly what he said he would. And I had to comply. It was nothing like what I was used to from Edward, but for a human, it satisfactory. The best part? The woman just stood and watched the whole time. _

_That marked the start of my new life. New life as a marriage wrecking whore._

_From now on I only picked young, married males, some with red hair, others called Edward, but I always made sure that their partners witnessed their betrayal. More than once I was slapped or punched, but I just looked smug and walked catlike back to the pull. I never thought of Edward during my business, because no one could ever live up to his standard. _

_Soon, I met Jasper on my travels. He was happy to see me alive, and informed me that everyone had survived and that I should go back and live with them. They had missed me, and Alice spoke nothing of my future. He said that they all understood my loss. The plan started to form in my head before I knew what was happening. _

_I grabbed Jasper and pulled him on top of my, radiating lust at an immense level. I knew he tried to struggle, and that they wanted to understand how I felt, but they couldn't. So I decided to burn him as well. _

_He finally gave him, and ripped my clothes off in a second. I did the same and violently threw myself onto him. I was as rough as I had become accustomed to, but I forgot, that might hurt in a vampire. Still I went for it, and it was the best I'd had in a while. Of course, I pulled away before he could release himself in my, I wasn't mummy material. _

_Alice soon showed up, with Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme, Elizar and Carmen. _

_I burst out into tears; saying to take me away from the Cullens, but really it was so my next conquest could be made. I went up to Alaska, and broke up Carmen and Elizar, and Kate and Garret. _

_I went back to where the Cullens were and saw a furious Rosalie and Emmett. No one else. They saw what was happening, and for the good of how Rosalie and I were in the past, I turned and left. Never looking back, more than once. _

_I used my fire to get me to Volterra and the ashes that remained there. My body was covered in burns now, but not my face. It happened every time I found a new victim. I think it was the subconscious Sydney telling me to stop. I didn't listen, but laughed. _

_My thinking was, if I couldn't burn the Cullens in love, I'd do it in reality. I went and brought back the Volturi, by re-burning their ashes in fire and venom I had secreted from Elizar. I left before they knew what had happened, and fled to an island in the Seychelles, to stay for ever more. _

_It's fair to say at this time, my guilt caught up with me, and after a worldwide search for Edward, I decided to repent. I caused an almighty fire, that should have burnt me to dust, but I got were burns. _

That horrible memory once would cause me to turn in my grave, but right now, it didn't. Why? Well because I could feel my body in the arms of something electric. I felt a spark I hadn't in a while. That meant Jasper was being purposely cruel, by making me feel what I lost.

I sat bolt upright, acidic tears in my eyes.

"You're alive?!" said the voice.

"How dare you!" I wept. "How dare you try to make me feel love again? You evil bastard." I shrieked.

"What? But i…even if I did, after what you did, you deserve it" he said sadly. "You've been lost without it for so long"

"NO! Didn't you see! That is my final punishment, to live with out…Edward" the word was so hard. I heard a rustle and could make out the figures of about another 11 vampires. The Volturi, finally coming for _their_ revenge too! "To live without love, and family. That is the ultimate sacrifice I made in order to repent"

"You can't sacrifice what you don't have" Said one of the voices. It was a harsh anger.

"I know!!" I yelled. "I've been here for 55 years! I know! I knew what would happen the second I slept with Jasper, I knew! I knew what would happen the second I laid eyes of the first victim, I knew!" I broke down into sobs.

"Don't you see? If I could go back and undo the things I did in the heat of loss, I would. I'd go back and not hurt Jasper and Alice, I would go back and smile at the happy couples, not ruin them." I started to cry, more than I had done in years.

"Then why did you do it?" Spoke the man who had been with me for days now.

"Because I loved him. And I missed him, and I hoped that somehow, he'd find out about what had been going on, and come to tell me that I didn't need to anymore. I needed to see him one more time. I could never accept he was dead. Even if our connection was. I hoped to find some part of Edward in all the men I met. But I couldn't."

"The connection was never dead" spoke the man.

"What?" I asked, quietly.

"The connection wasn't dead, you were. You had died the night of the fire, and this new Sydney replaced you. My voice was always there, you just couldn't hear It." he said. His voice? So that would mean…

"Yes, it's me. It's Edward."

"No, but you can't me. You told me you were Jasper." I accused.

"No, I'm Jasper" spoke a completely different voice.

"Jasper?! I am so sorry you couldn't believe just how sorry I have been for the past fifty years, the punishment I put my self through" I pleaded.

"I think I can see the results" he sighed sadly. "We all can" he finished.

"Whose we?"

"We as in us. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carmen, Elizar, Kate, Garratt, Irina and me" spoke the person who I knew as Jasper. "But I'm not Jasper"

"Then who are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm Your Edward." He was right in front of me; I could taste his breath, tickling me.

"You can't be" I whispered.

"But I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to, every day. But would have told me the truth if I told you it was me?"

"Probably not. If you were Edward than why did you tell me you were Jasper?"

"I didn't, you said I was Jasper, I just didn't correct you."

My heart was breaking and mending itself every second, continuously.

"What are the rest of you doing here?" I breathed.

"We also needed the truth." Spoke a man, who sounded wise…Carlisle.

"Yes that was Carlisle"

"I am, and I needed to see the proof for myself. Alice told me she could see what you were doing to yourself, but couldn't find a placing for you. It took us 49 years to track you down." He was sad.

I picked up my feet and ran away from them, they of course followed.

"You can't escape us now" Emmett laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! IS IT NOT ENOUGH THAT I HAVE MY GUILT, GRIEF AND SHAME WITHOUT WITH HAVING TO SEE YOU AGAIN?!" I screamed, falling over and crying.

"Alice, how can?" Edward spoke. My precious Edward, my beautiful Edward.

"I'm here" he whispered, stroking my hair.

"I know that! But it's my point, you can't be. I can't handle this extra pain" I said and started to violently shake.

"We all have something to say" he whispered. "We forgive you" they all chorused.

Then they must be teasing me on purpose.

"Darling, we're not. Please forgive yourself now. We all do" I felt all of there hands on my burnt skin, so they must be telling the truth.

I felt myself being picked up from the ground and wind whipping around my face, as we travelled at vampire speed to…splash.

I was in water. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was in water. My body was tightening, and I was healing. The violent me was lost, as I, the real me, resurfaced.

I broke my head through the water surface, and used my newly repaired eyes to see my family.

I felt no shame, no guilt, no grief, only love. And gratitude.

Edward lifted me out of the water and smiled his crooked smile at me. I smiled one back and hugged him as hard as I could.

I turned to see my family smiling at me, as though nothing had ever happened.

"Do you really forgive me?" I asked uncertainly.

They all looked among each other and turned to give me the most heartwarming smile and hug I could have never imagined.

"Welcome back to the family Sydney" they all cried and Edward swept me off my feet by giving me what I had long missed, the most perfect kiss.

We all went back home and lived happily ever after. The Volturi we dead (again), I was forgiven, and everything was back in place for the rest of our lives.

**So, this is the end of end. I hope you live the trilogy. I know it was a bit short, but I have plenty of new ideas, and may later return for a 4****th**** chapter of Sydney's life…or not : D. **

**At least she got a happy ever after.**

**Just wanted to thank all of the darling reviewers and those of you who have stuck with the story.**


End file.
